Small Town
by mystikriver
Summary: This is the story of Small Town and the live's of it's people. It could be anyones town. Even yours.


Small Town Story by: mystikriver  
  
Small Town is a very small and quiet town. Everyone knew everybody. In 1989 someone almost destroyed Small Town completely. The only thing that was left of the town was four people and a couple of buildings. This is a story of Small Town and how it almost got destroyed.  
  
It all started when Ms. Smith was working at her shop that is down the street from Mr. Bucks Butcher shop. She noticed something very strange about one of her customers that has never happened before. Ms. Smith's customer had brown hair, very light blue eyes that were almost gray, and she was very short and small. Many people could have mistaken her for a child. But Ms. Smith knew that she wasn't a child because of her extended vocabulary.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have that marvelous king size bed that everyone is talking about do you?" Said Ms. Smith's customer. "No, I don't I am so sorry." Ms. Smith said. "Oh that's too bad. You see I just moved here, and I had to leave my bed at home because I didn't have a big enough car to fit it. I was told by one of the towns people, Paul I think that was his name, that you had just about everything in this here store." "Oh yes. Paul is sure the man to tell you that. He knows just about everything in my store. As a mater of fact I just sold that last bed and hour ago." Ms. Smith's customer gave her a very strange look. " Is something wrong?" Asked Ms. Smith. "No!" she snapped back "I mean no, nothings wrong. You know I better get going talk to you soon." Ms. Smith just smiled and waved.  
  
As soon as her customer left she quickly grabbed the 'I'll be back as soon as possible' sign and tapped it on the door. Ms. Smith ran down that street to Mr. Bucks Butcher shop. She burst through that door. "Mr. Buck, Mr. Buck!" she said. "What's that matter Ms. Smith you look like you just saw a gost!?!" "Well I didn't see a gost exactly. This very small child like lady walked into my store wanting to buy a king size bed, and.." "Nothing sounds irregular about that Ms. Smith. It just sounds like she needed a bed to sleep on that's all." "Yes, I know buck, but this look she gave me. It was like she knows something that no one else knows. Like she's planning something." Buck just stood there puzzled. "If you ask me Ms. Smith...may I call you by your first name Jasmine?" Ms. Smith nodded. "Ok if you ask me I think that you should go back to your shop and just do your work." "If you think so buck. Thank you for your time.'" She left his store. "Anytime Jasmine I am only 5 buildings down." He yelled to her back.  
  
That night Ms. Smith couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned. All she could think about was that short lady who destroyed her mind. "Oh no! She's going to destroy Small Town!" Ms. Smith sat up in her bed. "Oh thank God it was only a bad dream." She said in relief.  
  
The next day the same Lady came into Ms. Smith's shop to check up on the orders of the king size beds. "Do you know when the new order of beds are coming in, because I woke up with a horrible back ache and my neck oh it just.." "Listen lady! I know how bad it is to sleep on the floor ok? And I have had a backache and my neck has hurt. So if you give me your name and number I will call you when the new order of beds come in ok?"  
  
Rummaging through her purse the customer pulled out a handheld notepad. "Here is my number." Writing it down on the paper. "And my name is Lusenda. Please do call me." She handed the piece of paper to Ms. Smith and walked out. Suddenly she turned around and gave her that same look that she did before.  
  
Ms. Smith just stood there with her mouth wide open hesitating whether or not to tell buck about it or to just forget about it like buck said. Suddenly she found herself taping the 'I'll be back as soon as possible' sign on her door.  
  
Ms. Smith ran down the road to Buck's shop. She swung open the door out of breath. "Buck she did it again!" "Who did what again Jasmine?" "Lusenda you know that short lady? She gave me that same look again. I am telling you buck this lady doesn't like me!" Ms. Smith (Jasmine) sat down in a chair by the Butcher shop door. "Listen Jasmine just go back to your shop and forget about it ok? I think that you just are overreacting." "Overreacting? You think I am overreacting?" Ms. Smith stood up and stormed out. Buck just shook his head and went back to work.  
  
Later after Lusenda (the short lady) left Ms. Smith's shop, she stopped by the library to go get some books to read. She always had a book to read. "Thank you so much." She said to the bookkeeper. "I'm sure I will enjoy these books very much and I will make sure I that I return them on time." Lusenda walked out with a pile of books in her hands.  
  
Paul ran right into Lusenda and dropped all her books. "Oh excuse me!" He said. Lusenda bent down to pick up her books. "The least I can do is to help you to pick up your books." Lusenda looked up at Paul "Paul?" Said Lusenda "Lusenda?" said Paul. It was love at first sight. "So did you find Ms. Smiths shop ok?" Lusenda was speechless. She was so dazzled buy Paul. "Aaaa.fine thank you." " I know that this might be sudden but how about going out with me for some dinner tomorrow night?" "No!" "No?" said Paul. "No, as in no it's not sudden at all. I would love to have some dinner with you, but I am not sure where it is. How about I give you my address and you can come and pick me up at 8:00?" "Sure that would be great." Said Paul in relief. Lusenda wrote down her number and walked off with her books.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
